Confessions Of A Dangerous Mind
by eli2
Summary: The Sano-ikkou are struggling through highschool. Well good for Hakkai, he has Gojyo, but what happens when Sanzo meets a golden eyed boy... will he be able to keep his reputation SLASH Hakkai/Gojyo Sanzo/Gokou
1. Bad Day

A/N: Konnichiwa!!! This is my second fanfic. My first one was in Rorouni Kenshin but I don't know much about Kenshin's fighting techniques so I removed it. Ne.ne go easy on me, okay! I think I suck at writing fics. And further more I think this fic lacks a plot. but I'm sure I'll find one soon He.he.he  
  
P.S: This is an AU fic and a Yaoi fic as well. Don't like it? Then don't read it..  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Gensoumaden Saiyuki and although I love money.I'm not making any out of this fic.  
  
CONFESSIONS OF A DEADLY MIND  
  
Chapter 1: Bad day  
  
* BAKA! *, Sanzo cursed mentally.  
  
Everyday in the godforsaken all-boys school was always the same. Stupid gakis were running around the halls shouting at the top of their lungs. Frankly, it irritated Sanzo. He hated noise as much as he hated his school and his teachers. His teachers were weird. Everyday one or two of them tend to come on to him even in public places.  
  
* Infront of everybody! SHEESH! *  
  
Who could blame them? The school wasn't known for the talented and extremely genius students it produced but it was known for the extremely beautiful boys/men it had and Sanzo was definitely one of them. His well-built body, wonderful physique, beautiful face, sun-colored blond hair and gorgeous violet eyes attracted women and men alike. And he certainly was smart, his second next to Hakkai. And since it's an all-boy school through some weird and freakishly reason they allow man/man relationship.  
  
"Matte, matte." a voice from behind could be heard.  
  
Sanzo turned around to see who it was.., it was Cho Hakkai, Sanzo' confidant.  
  
" Konnichiwa, Sanzo" Hakkai greeted, " How are you?"  
  
" Nan da, Hakkai? Shouldn't you be with that impudent inu, Gojyo?" Sanzo asked irritably.  
  
" Maa..Maa. feeling annoyed, Sanzo? I see you're not a morning person." Hakkai answered.  
  
Sanzo smirked.  
  
" Anyway, I wanted to tell you that a new student would be arriving today." Hakkai continued  
  
"So."  
  
"You'll be in charge of him."  
  
"NANI!"  
  
" Kanzeon-sama's orders, Sanzo yuroshite (forgive me)" before Sanzo could protest Hakkai walked away.  
  
"Sore kuso baba! (That old hag)" Sanzo cursed thinking about their insane head mistress.  
  
And Sanzou walked away preparing himself for another day full of disgust and misery.  
  
* And now some kuso gaki (rotten little brat) will be dumped on me. DAMN! * Sanzo said to himself * Just my rotten luck! *  
  
Life's a bitch.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Kindda short, aint it. Not to worry I'll try to make it longer next time. Review please. reviews are food for an author's soul. he. he. Flames are also welcome to and a Chiki who graciously reviewed my first fic (ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA) which I removed, constructive criticism helps a lot.  
  
Ne., I really like the 2nd closing song of Gensoumaden Saiyuki. The title is ALONE, if you want the lyrics just tell me I'll e-mail it to you BYE BYE ^_^ 


	2. We Meet

A/N: Thanks to all the peeps * tear * you people are my muse he he  
  
gallatica: You should write a fanfic if you wanted to. I'm looking forward to reading it ^_^  
  
chris & fang: here it is I hope you like it!!!!  
  
Kenren19: Is this long enough? I can't really tell ^_^  
  
Sun: The lyrics is on its way.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Once again let me tell you I DON'T OWN GENSOUMADEN SAIYUKI. no matter how I wish and beg for it to be mine.  
  
CHAPTER 2: We Meet  
  
Sanzo is a feared student in the academy. Everybody respected him, which is why it was weird to see him banging his head on the wall.  
  
BANG BANG * maybe if I had a concussion the kuso baba might forget about the whole thing * Sanzo thought  
  
"Yare yare"  
  
"What do you want, Gojyo?"  
  
"Stop banging your head on the wall."  
  
"Arigatou for your concern, but."  
  
"My, my you do have an ego! It's not for you, it's for Hakkai. he might feel guilty for your untimely death."  
  
THWACK  
  
"Itai!" Gojyo shouted " You and your stupid fan. Sanzo, baka yarou!"  
  
THWACK "Leave me alone, inu"  
  
"OKay. Okay. calm down, but you know it doesn't hurt to try to."  
  
" KOROSU"  
  
"I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Sheesh!" and Gojyo walked away.  
  
Before Sanzo could resume banging his head on the wall the bell rang signaling the start of classes.  
  
* Let my suffering begin! *  
  
As Sanzo got inside the classroom he was greeted by his well- known GAY archenemy Kougaiji  
  
" Well, well. I hear you've been assigned as a caretaker for the new student, Sanzo." Kougaiji said cockingly.  
  
" Well, well, well, Kougaiji , I hear you've been sleeping with Professor Homora to pass his test."  
  
"I don't know about that, Sanzo. You're the one who gets good grades. Maybe you've been sleeping with all the professors after all who could resist you." Kougaiji answered while eyeing Sanzo from head to foot.  
  
" Shut up, Kougaiji you disgust me!"  
  
" Well if you just had taken me up on my offer you'd know what you're missing."  
  
"Hah! I'd rather die a thousand deaths"  
  
Before the argument began to heat up Professor Homora stepped inside.  
  
"SIT DOWN!" He ordered as he was making his way to Kougaiji and Sanzo.  
  
"Sit down, boys" He repeated while brushing his hand along Sanzo's arm. Sanzo quickly took his seat and avoided further contact with his so-called professor  
  
As the class was about to start a head could be seen through the door.  
  
"May I please speak with Genjo Sanzo?"  
  
"Sanzo" Homora called  
  
Sanzo stood up and walked outside the door.  
  
"Good morning Sanzo this is the new student Hakkai told you about." The man said while pointing at a boy" His name is Son Goku and Goku this is Genjo Sanzo"  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Goku greeted cheerfully  
  
Sanzo grunted. He lifted his head to look at the boy and was surprised to see shinning golden orbs look at him with innocence and depth burning in them. He was stunned.  
  
"Ne. Sanzo?" Goku asked " Daijoubo?"  
  
Sanzo smirked.  
  
" I'll leave you two to get acquainted." The man said and left.  
  
"Come, saru." Sanzo commanded  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let's get in"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Sanzo opened the door and stepped inside with Goku. Everyone was silent for a moment, intrigued about the unknown man with a well-built body and golden eyes.  
  
" Well class" Homora started "It seems that we have a new addition. May we know your name?"  
  
Goku looked at Sanzo, and with a nod he said " I'm Son Goku."  
  
"Welcome Goku, I'm Homora your professor," He said a he eyed the boy casually * well he certainly has a body * "Take your seat"  
  
Sanzo and Goku sat down.. Sanzo bowed and placed his head on his hands. * I don't see how this could get any worse* He thought * Those eyes. and that body.. Wait a minute, WHAT AM I THINKING! I'm GOING INSANE! *  
  
Before Sanzo could calm himself down his attention was caught by Kougaiji.  
  
"Pssssstttt. Sanzo"  
  
" Leave me alone, Kougaiji!"  
  
"I just wanted to say that you sure do have a wonderful bishounen in your hands" He said "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I had a taste would you, after all you don't swing that way do you?"  
  
" Shut up, Kougaiji"  
  
"Well think about it, Sanzo" and Kougaiji stared at the boy (Goku).  
  
* Right. Goku is mine! Nani!? There's that insane thought again* Sanzo spoke mentally and stared AT Goku * I take it back, this will be far more worse than it already is. *  
  
* Curse that Kuso Baba is all her fault! *  
  
A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong but this chapter sucks.Well, Review please and it doesn't hurt to give me some your ideas on how this fic should go ARIGATOU!!! ^_^ 


	3. Tease

A/N: You like it. really? I'm glad * tear *  
  
For ghu: Thank you for your opinion I appreciate it. really. Could you tell me why it sucks so I can improve? Maybe you can give me your ideas and some tips. I'm new at his writing fics , thing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: (everyone should know this by now) I don't own Gensoumaden Saiyuki  
  
Chapter 3: Tease  
  
Sanzo was tired. He had arrived home yesterday feeling confused and frustrated, which did not lessen his hostility towards others. As Sanzo stepped inside the classroom he immediately looked for the boy who has been haunting his mind since yesterday. * After all, he is my responsibility * He reasoned.  
  
Finally, from searching the crowd, he found Goku talking with Kougaiji. Momentarily, he felt a pang of jealousy and he quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"Sanzo!, Sanzo" Goku shouted, leaving Kougaiji  
  
"I can hear, saru, you don't have to shout"  
  
"What class are we having first?"  
  
"Haven't you read your schedule?"  
  
"Ne.. Didn't know I had one."  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"So.?"  
  
"We're having gym class."  
  
"Really! Yey!"  
  
After changing into their uniforms the class made their way to the gym.  
  
"Hey, Saru." Gojyo called.  
  
"Stop calling me that, ero kappa"  
  
"What, Sanzo can call you saru and I can't. Wait a minute do you two have an unspoken relationship?" Gojyo teased while elbowing Sanzo on the ribs.  
  
THWACK  
  
Goku laughed  
  
THWACK  
  
" Ne, Sanzo. What was that for?"  
  
"Urusai"  
  
"Maa.Maa." Hakkai stepped in to prevent any further injury  
  
After the whole ordeal Goku and Gojyo decided to shut up for fear of getting hit by Sanzo again. Gym class was a breeze. Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai were actually stronger than they looked and a lot admired them for it. Especially Kougaiji who was drooling over Goku's body covered with sweat.  
  
Finally, gym was over and all of them had to take a shower.  
  
As Sanzo finished putting on his shirt (He was rather fast at dressing himself to prevent others from looking. if you know what I mean) Goku came in.  
  
"Sanzo."  
  
Sanzo turned around and was surprised at what he saw before him. Goku. with no shirt on. Sanzo gaped.  
  
"Ne.. Sanzo. Daijobou?"  
  
*Pull yourself together man!" He screamed at himself. Though he knows that Goku's naked upper body would be printed on his mind for the rest of the day, week, month or even year.! "For pete's sake Goku put a shirt on." He commanded.  
  
Just as Goku was about to put a shirt on, Kougaiji appeared from nowhere  
  
"Oh, I had no idea Goku was putting on a striptease for you Sanzo. If I knew then I would have came earlier."  
  
"Huh?" Goku, as always, had no idea what Kougaiji was talking about.  
  
"Leave us alone, baka!"  
  
"Okay I'll leave you to resume your show." And with that he left.  
  
"What was he talking about, Sanzo"  
  
"Shut up and finish dressing!"  
  
After the "Striptease" incident the rest of the day went by smoothly, that was until it was time for them to go home. Goku had said his farewell to Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai and began to walk back home when none other than Kougaiji stopped him.  
  
"Hi Goku" Kougaiji began  
  
"Oh. Ahh Hey Kougaiji." Goku answered with frustration. "Listen, I need to go home so would you mind."  
  
"This won't take long"  
  
"Okay.what is it?"  
  
"Is Sanzo your boyfriend"  
  
"Nani? He's my friend." Goku answered with a hint of confusion. * What does he mean, BOYFRIEND? *  
  
"Your not?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Before Goku could say anything Kougaiji began to snake his arm around Goku's waist and pressed his lips against his. Goku did nothing. He didn't push him away or responded because he was too stunned to do both. Kougaiji started to press his lips harder forcing Goku to open his mouth and respond. This brought Goku back to consciousness and with a hard push the kiss ended.  
  
"What.., didn't you like it?"  
  
"No! It was disgusting!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! I can't believe you did that?"  
  
"I'm offended. If you don't want then I shall never bother you again." And Kougaiji once again walked away leaving a very confused Goku."  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I really hope you did I still have plans for Kougaiji later. Though what it is.I don't know. Please tell me if it sucks. I can take it. Review please 


	4. Confused

A/N: gomen.gomen.gomen.. I'm really sorry for the delay so to make it up to you I will write this story fast to satisfy you.^_^  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own any of it.  
  
Chapter 4: Confused  
  
Goku lay awake at night thinking about the unexpected "interest" Kougaiji showed him. His kiss left traces of lust Goku never knew he was capable of feeling. I mean, him being "innocent" and all.  
  
* I wonder how Sanzo's lips would feel *  
  
This left him even more confused than he already is. Was he attracted to Sanzo? How could he be? It's highly unusual, after all Sanzo is a man and normally one man shouldn't fall in love with another man because it's weird.  
  
As Goku turned on his bed he uttered one word before sleep took over him.  
  
* Sanzo *  
  
"Hurry up, Baka!" Sanzo commanded.  
  
He seems to be commanding Goku a lot lately. It was lunchtime and unfortunately Goku 's confusion from yesterday brought about by Kougaiji's kiss refused to leave his already tormented brain. Goku walked around in daze all day trying to figure out what he really felt. Before he came to this school all he knew was man and woman were supposed to be together. That was what he believed in. and now .  
  
* I don't get it! When did the world begin to mix?! *  
  
And to top it all of, while they were eating Gojyo began to kiss Hakkai right infront of him.  
  
* And they seemed happy! This is not my day."  
  
Fortunately Kougaiji stopped harassing him and placed all his attention to theer teacher, Professor Homura.  
  
* Thank god! *  
  
All of a sudden * THWANK * Goku walked right through a humongous tree.  
  
* Itai*  
  
Sanzo chuckled  
  
Goku smiled. It was the first time he heard Sanzo chuckle.  
  
" So saru, you seem to be a bit preoccupied"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, the fact that you walked right through a tree."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So, What is it?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Sanzo stared. He could feel his eyes boring through his clothes, which made him blush.  
  
"Ne Sanzo, I gotta go!"  
  
And before Sanzo could say anything he started to run away.fast. His mind was somewhere else that he didn't realize Gojyo was standing right in front of him and before he could stop he made contact with Gojyo.  
  
"Oi baka! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Gomen"  
  
Gojyo saw the look Goku had on his face and made him worry about the saru.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Do you love Hakkai?'  
  
"Of course I do"  
  
"But. I thought it was supposed to be."  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Listen, Goku it doesn't matter if you're in love with a man or a woman as long as you love each other and there are real emotions involved."  
  
"How do you know if you're in love with someone?"  
  
"You feel it?"  
  
Out of the blue, Goku laughed. He laughed so hard and his starting to feel the pain on his side.  
  
"Baka. Are you insane?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"I never thought you were so philosophical!"  
  
"Well, I do have a brain you know."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that you don't have one."  
  
"I have one, you ero kappa!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So wjo are we talking about?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you?" And Goku walked away.  
  
"So, what's wrong with you?" Sanzo asked again.  
  
"Sanzo.if a man love another man."  
  
"They're called gay."  
  
"Kougaiji kissed me yesterday."  
  
Sanzo stopped walking. Frankly, he was shocked. H never thought Kougaiji would go so far so fast. Wait a minute. yes he did. Kougaiji is a slut.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"So is he?"  
  
"Is he what?"  
  
"Gay?"  
  
"Your really stupid of course he is."  
  
"So are you?"  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"Gay?"  
  
* THWACK * He was answered with a slap upside his head.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh.." And once again Goku walked away with disappointment clearly visible on his face.  
  
A/N: Once again. Gomen.. Review please. Pretty please. Hmmm. I just remembered a saying from one of my favorite animes.  
  
* The bluest sky is infinitely high and crystal clear * 


End file.
